Until The End Of All Things
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Edward left Bella during her transformation. Now she wants him to come home. Edward/Bella. Rating for sexual content and angst.


**Until The End Of All Things**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Angst/Romance

Warnings: Sexual content, a little on the dark side of things

Spoilers: Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse

Summary: Edward left Bella during her transformation. Now she wants him to come home.

A/N: Written for Ashley (ladydemando), who wants a happy ending for Edward and Bella. Just in case we don't get one in Breaking Dawn, and I sincerely hope we do, this is your happy ending from me.

The floorboards creak, sending shivers and cracks through the rest of the room, its sagging walls protesting the meagre weight of my body inside them. A cold draft drifts lazily across the floor, left to right, caressing the bare skin of my arms like ghostly fingers. I draw my arms in unconsciously, even though I don't feel the cold, my eyes briefly fluttering closed. A familiar smell haunts my nostrils.

He's here.

There's another creak from the other room. I clench my white fingers into fists; the scar on the back of my right hand, where he'd bitten me, stands out in the pale light. That had been nearly a week ago and the very reason I am here right now, standing in a filthy apartment in the heart of New York City.

I wish I wasn't here, wasn't shaking from head to foot with apprehension and terror. But I can't leave. Not without him.

Gathering my courage, I step lightly across the dusty floorboards, where there are footprints as familiar as my own. I fight the urge to sink to my knees and press my lips to one dusty print, to lift as much of him away with me as I can.

I don't.

The other room is dark. The walls are crumbling and the smell of old brick and rotted plaster permeates the air. A hole in the floorboards takes up one corner and in the other a mattress lays darkly on the floor.

My mouth opens as I realize my senses have failed me. He isn't here after all.

Even as I think it, something flits out the corner of my eyes and I freeze, thinking perhaps that I was followed. Cold hands grip my throat, dragging and pushing me backward into the shadows, my back hitting the crumbling brick wall so hard my breath is knocked from my lungs. Bits of plaster rain down around us.

"What are you doing here?" I recognized the voice even through the rasp in his throat. I know the hands wrapped around my throat, know the feel of the breath caressing my cheek.

"I need you, Edward," I choke out, gasping for the air needed to form the words. "I can't breathe..."

The hands loosen their grip only marginally, knowing that I don't need the air to survive, thumbs rubbing along my perfect jaw line, making shivers of real fear slide down my spine. I draw in a breath and stare at him through the darkness.

His black eyes are wild, his bronze hair matted and filthy. I can almost see myself reflected in the glassiness of his eyes. He swallows hard and glares at me. "You don't need me."

"Yes, I do Edward. Do you remember the first time you left me? What it did to me? Why do you think this time is any different?" I say as I dig my fingers into his bare shoulder, enough so that I know it will hurt him. My other hand is on his arm, clenching his bicep, feeling the pull of muscles as he tightens his hold on my throat once again.

"It's different, Bella!"

"No, it isn't! Nothing has changed! The way I feel about you is the same, and I _know_ that you-" I choke off my tirade as his hands tighten. His face presses close, nose-to-nose, his body pushes against mine.

"Don't you see?" His voice is full of torment and I see the desperation in the deep pools of his eyes. "I did something to you that I can never forgive myself for, something that you'll hate me for in a thousand years. Now please go, Bella. I don't want you here."

"Yes you can. You will. I don't blame you!" I shout, ignoring him.

"Not now, but you will. Nobody wants eternal damnation, no matter how much you think you do!" His breath feels like it's scorching my skin. I flinch away, but the brick wall at my back keeps me in place.

"Don't think I didn't know what I was getting into. I knew what I was doing!"

"No! I knew what _I_ was doing to you and still...I let you talk me into it."

"IT WAS MY CHOICE!" I feel his body shudder against mine. "It was my choice, Edward. I love you; I _want_ to spend eternity with you." Edward let go of my neck and spun around to face the empty room. I pushed myself away from the wall, swallowing hard. "I can't stand the thought of losing you...not again."

He spins around on me once more, grabbing my wrist in his hand and wrenching me against his chest. His beautiful face invades my vision, filling me up with his eyes, his scent.

"When you asked me to turn you myself...I honestly didn't think you would go through with it...Then when you accepted my proposal, I knew you were serious...and I asked for more time, hoping you'd change your mind. But of course, you didn't."

"You weren't going to do it, were you?" I ask incredulously, trying to pull away from his grasp. I'm strong, but he's stronger; he holds on tight and I fight the urge to lash out and hurt him.

"No," he snarls in my face.

"Why not?!" I push on his bare shoulder again, attempting to spin away from him.

His face, so alive with anger, suddenly closes. His wild dark eyes become dead points of light in his head and his jaw clenches. I expect him to hit me. Expect him to fly into a rage and bring the walls down around us. Instead, he sinks to his knees and presses his face into my stomach, his hands splayed out along my hips, holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry Bella...I'm _so_ very sorry..." he says over and over again, his voice muffled against me. His shoulders shake as a sob escapes his throat.

My hands go to his hair and I weave my fingers through the thick, un-brushed bramble, my fingernails scraping his scalp. "Why did you not want to turn me?" My voice comes out soft despite my anger.

"Do you remember that first day in our meadow?" Edward says, looking up at me. I close my eyes, drawing in a shuddering breath and nodding. "Do you remember what I told you, why I couldn't kill you?" He continues, his voice pained, his fingers clutching hard on my hips. I close my hands on his and then sink down to my knees next to him, my face level with his.

"I may not be able to blush like I used to, but I'm still the same Bella you fell in love with. Albeit, a little less breakable...Edward, you can blame yourself all you want for this, but _I_ don't. And as long as I have you by my side, I will _never_ regret my decision." Edward lowers his gaze, entwining his fingers with mine and draws them into his lap.

"How did you find me?" he whispers after a moment.

I smile. "It's strange this...this _attraction_ I feel for you. It's similar to what I felt when I was human, but it's so much stronger now...it led me here to you," I explain.

"I feel it too," Edward murmurs under his breath, his lips twitching.

"Edward, come back with me please," I say as he lifts his eyes to meet mine again. I let go of one hand and lift it to his cheek, my thumb sliding against his marble skin.

"I-" I put my fingers over his mouth, silencing what I know he is about to say.

"No, Edward, you can't think that!" I say fiercely. He looks me; suddenly frowning as he realizes there's no way I can know what he's thinking. If I could blush, I would. "Sorry, it takes some getting used to."

"Yes, it does," he says, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I wonder...Is that all you can do, love?"

_No_, I think, closing my eyes. _I can project my thoughts into someone else's mind._

Without warning, Edward's hand is on my cheek, the lightest of touches. My eyes flutter open and I stare at him, not breathing. His deep, shadowed eyes search my face, his thumb brushing over one cheekbone.

"Edward..." I start, not sure what to say, what to do. His mind is totally blank. His eyes linger on my lips, his teeth scraping over his own. "Edward, say something..."

His hands find my lips and gently slide over them. I close my eyes. _Bella...Bella, what am I going to do with you?_ I feel him lean close, feel the hard press of his skin as it nears mine, and the sweep of his breath stirring against my lips.

He kisses me a moment later, his hand sliding around to the nape of my neck and drawing me closer. His lips are gentle, yet desperate as they slide along mine, drawing them open, pushing deeper. His nose brushes mine and I feel sparks of pleasure and longing fill me, tumbling down into my stomach and then lower. His tongue darts along my lower lip, drawing my mouth open so he can thrust his tongue inside, slowly, drawing startled sounds from my throat.

My arms go around his neck as one of his hands finds the small of my back and he pulls me into his lap, my thighs straddling his waist. My hair pools around our faces as he lifts his mouth, tugging at my lips with his teeth before darting his tongue back inside. I match him, sliding my tongue against his and drawing a moan from his throat; a deep, rough sound that suddenly makes me feel a slight warmth spread throughout my cold body.

His hands tug at my hair, tilting my head to the right, his teeth nibbling at my lips, sucking them into his mouth. _I always wanted to do this to you Bella, _he thinks sucking my lips into his mouth for a moment before releasing them, only to capture them again, making me writhe on his lap, my hands clenching at the muscles of his neck. The hand on the small of my back works its way under the shirt I'd worn here, his skin feels like it's scorching my back, his fingers kneading along my spine. His fingers pull at my bra, pulling and twisting until I feel the fabric rip and the gentle fall of my breasts against his chest, my nipples hard and tingling at the contact.

His mouth leaves mine and he kisses his way down my jaw, nibbling at the perfect curve of the bone, his tongue sweeping out. One of my hands goes to his hair and I force him to look up at me, our eyes meeting.

"Not here," he says. Both of his hands cup my backside and with a smooth motion he gains his feet, my legs still wrapped around his waist. I hold on tight, but not for fear that he might drop me.

The old mattress is only a few feet away. He sinks to his knees on it; his mouth attached to my neck once more, his lips sucking lightly.

Together we fall back onto the mattress and I'm suddenly buried in his scent, his smell. I bathe in the scent of him above me as his mouth moves to cover mine again. He settles between my thighs, propping himself up on one elbow.

The other hand, I feel curve up my hip, brushing my ribs and then close over the swell of one breast. He rolls his tongue against mine; stealing bits of air from my throat as my body reacts to his, my stomach lifting against his as he palms my breast, his thumb rubbing across my sensitized nipple.

My hands run down his spine, feeling the tensing of his muscles as he moves against me. One hand dips down into the back of his jeans, feeling the swell of his backside, his smooth skin clenching under my palm. Edward lifts his mouth away from mine and then slowly moves down my neck, kissing the place where he'd held me against the wall earlier. _I'm so sorry love_, he thinks in apology.

_I love you, Edward. _His teeth sink in my collarbone, a startled breath coming out of my lungs, lifting my breasts against his chin. His fingers find the topmost buttons on my blouse. With slightly trembling fingers, he pops the first three buttons out of their holes, revealing my white skin beneath. His mouth follows, his tongue darting out and curving up both sides of my breasts.

My hands twist in his bronze hair, as one by one; he continues unbuttoning my shirt, kissing my skin after the pop of each button, moving down my torso until the buttons are all free. My blouse falls open, revealing the flat expanse of my stomach and the dip of my navel, the swells of each of my breasts still covered by my partially ripped bra. Both of his hands clasp my waist and he slides me downward on the mattress. I gasp as he pulls my bra down, pulling one nipple into his mouth, tugging and sucking. His teeth scrape over me and I arch against him, biting down my lip to keep from crying out.

He's determined to taste every part of me he can reach. I watch him suckling my breasts, breathless puffs of air escaping my open mouth, the flesh between my legs aching with need.

He bites down gently on the underside of one breast and I arch hard against him, his name escaping my lips in a gasp. I reach for him, to bring his mouth up to mine, but I realize my arms are tangled in the sleeves of my blouse.

I pull, intending to rip apart the restraining fabric when Edward captures my wrist and leans in, his lips closing on my shoulder, prying my fingers away from the blouse. He's determined to undress me himself and I let him, tilting my head back as his hair brushes my chin. Slowly he peels the shirt from my arms and discards it, his hands circling around my shoulders, his fingers sliding under the straps of my white bra. His mouth is on my neck again and he sucks on my skin, making me clutch and growl at him at the same time.

Leisurely, he pulls the straps of my bra down, freeing me from the lacy garment. He tosses it aside and kisses me again, agonizingly slow, thinking he has all the time in the world to savour me. I don't protest; he is correct after all. He draws me back down, pushing my shoulders down against the mattress with his open palms. He nips at my lips again, his hands sliding down to my waist before moving downward, towards the aching flesh between my thighs.

His fingers push into the thick denim of my jeans, causing the rough inseam to graze my sensitive flesh and making me whimper. He fingers me through the material, enjoying the sounds of protest and making me wish he'd stop torturing me.

"Oh Edward...please stop torturing me," I mutter against his mouth as he licks at my lips.

My fingers clutch at the mattress as he grips the sides of my jeans and pulls them down my hips. I lift my hips off the mattress to help and he tugs them down my legs, stopping only briefly to remove my shoes and socks before setting them aside. Then he pulls my legs free of the blue jeans.

He kisses his was up my leg, making a trail up toward the juncture of my thighs, where I need him the most. He slips his fingers under the waistband of my lace panties, and slides them down and off.

"Bella..." he trails off, unable to voice his thoughts. _I don't know if I can do this._

I smile and sit up, leaning in and kissing his forehead. "Shh, Edward." _I want you, I've always wanted you and I'll never stop, no matter how much you might think otherwise. I love you with every fibre of my being. _

_I love you too, Bella._ His hands cup my back, sliding one down between my thighs. My thighs are already wet, and I feel one finger slide across the sensitive folds of flesh between them. I arch against him, desperate for more. Without hesitation, he slides his finger inside, making me groan, my mouth still on his forehead.

Slowly, he thrusts his fingers inside, his thumb flicking over my clit, making me gasp and clutch his arms tightly.

"Edward...wait for a minute, please." He pulls away suddenly. _She doesn't want me._

"No, Edward," I whisper, "it's just the opposite."

I turn him around and push him down onto his back on the mattress. _Trust me Edward, please._ I bit down my lip before closing my mouth around his left nipple. I bring one of my hands down to the front of his jeans, where his erection strains against the tight fabric. I rub my hand firmly back and forth, causing his breath to come out in short gasps.

"Bella," he moans as he leans his head back, his eyes closing, his fingers twisting the ends of my dark hair. I open the button on his jeans, and pull the zipper down. My fingers slip inside the 

denim, touching his hard, smooth erection, and sliding along it. He groans and inhales sharply through his teeth as I pull my hand out, grasp his jeans in my hands and pulls them down. I set them aside, and turn back to face him.

I reach for him and he sucks in another heavy breath as my fingers close around his hard flesh, and begin the move my hands up and down. I lean down, touching my lips to the tip of his erection, and he growls, his hips thrusting upwards. My tongue darts out, circling the tip, my teeth scraping lightly as his hips continue to thrust upwards. He groans as I do it again, sliding the very end of him into my mouth, my tongue pulsating against his skin. I feel his hands slip into my hair, tugging tightly.

_Bella...you have to stop if you don't want me..._

I understand and lift my mouth away. He reaches for me, flipping me over, and pinning me to the mattress with one smooth movement. He kisses me again, thrusting his tongue inside. My arms encircle his neck as he moves between my legs. I feel the tip of his erection rubbing against of my clit, teasing me.

I reach down between us and, lifting my hips slightly, positions him at my opening. His eyes meet mine. _Its okay Edward,_ I assure him. He smiles slightly and then thrusts inside, filling me and stealing my breath as I throw my head back, my fingernails digging into his back. He pulls back then pushes back in again, a deep growl ripping from his throat.

He thrusts again, positioning his hips upward and down and moving them in slow, agonizing circles against mine. With every slow thrust, I rise to meet him, our bodies sliding together.

His mouth finds mine again, pulling at my lips with his teeth, he thrusts harder, making me cry out in pleasure and arch against him.

The sound sparks him again and he grabs me by the waist, rolling so that I was sitting on top of him. His hand presses on the small of my back, urging me to push down on him, the sensation causes my inner walls to spasm as he slides into me, further, harder. I lean back against his hand as his mouth finds my breasts again, sucking hard on each nipple.

I clutch at Edward's shoulders, rising and falling on his lap, squeezing my eyes closed, lost in the feeling of his hands on every bit of flesh he can find. I move my hips in small circles; I can feel my body tensing, feel his upward thrusts becoming faster and more erratic. His hands squeeze my hips so hard that I can feel the pain.

"Bella, look at me..." I open my eyes and see his beautiful, apologetic face. He thrusts hard inside of me and my eyes fall back closed at the sensation. He reaches out to caress my cheek. "Bella, please..."

I look again and see the strangled determination in his black eyes, feel him thrust inside harder, faster. I know what he's asking for; I push my hips down hard on his lap, never taking my eyes off his. "It's okay Edward."

My nails dig into his shoulders, my breath quickening, as I gasp loudly when he finds my G-spot. My muscles tighten and I can feel my orgasm coming, I'm not breathing anymore.

"I love you Bella," he groans the words through his teeth with each thrust into my body and I shudder around him, feeling my release and then his. The words were barely out his mouth when I lean in and kiss him, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. His arms go around me as his hips give a few final thrusts; I bury my hands into his hair and shudder, my body alive with sensation.

Finally the trembling stops. He kisses me softly and then pulls away, gazing into my eyes once more. "Come back with me Edward," I beg. He hesitated for a brief moment, pain in his eyes. "Didn't I convince you enough? _I love you_ that will never change."

"I love you too Bella," Edward whispers, pulling me closer, tighter to his body. "I'll go back with you." He kisses me then, long, slow and lovingly and I know that tomorrow we'll go back to the family, where we will stay until the end of all things.


End file.
